1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a chassis base for a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display apparatus such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, field emission displays, and vacuum fluorescent displays have been developed.
A plasma display panel is a flat panel display device that displays an image using a gas discharge. Plasma display panels have become popular since they can be manufactured to be large and thin, with a wide viewing angle, and can display high quality images. A conventional plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel combining a front panel and a rear panel.